


The five times Tate and Violet were interrupted and the one time they weren't

by Lil_avocado



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_avocado/pseuds/Lil_avocado
Summary: The five times Violet and Tate were interrupted having sex and the one time they weren't.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh fuck Violet, do that again," said Tate from underneath Violet, lying down on the wrong side of the bed.

"What? This" she said with a smile on her face as she repeated her previous action. 

"Fuck dam it, where'd you learn to do that, you ain't fucking someone else are you" he said but not meaning his accusation at all. 

Violet rolled her eyes, " Yeah, I'm fucking the exterminator, now shut the hell up"

"Yes ma'aamm" he tried to say but the last part came a bit like a moan as Violet purposely grinded her hips into his a bit more roughly and faster.

"I honestly always thought Violet was one of those let's have sex with the lights off and under the covers type of girl."said familiar voice, interrupting their intimate time. 

Standing right in the entrance of the room was Hayden, with the door wide open behind her. 

"Hayden, What the fuck!" Tate said, tilting his head to face her, giving her an annoyed expression. 

"But apparently Violet is also the one in charge in the relationship," Hayden continued saying. "Which makes sense, If you think about it..."

"Do you need something," Violet said as she continued once again to move up and down on Tates cock, not caring that Hayden was there.

" Fuck! Violet stop" he said but his body wanted different.

"Wait, nevermind. Hayden get out!" He yelled. Getting rid of Hayden was the better solution.

"But why, I'm enjoying the show, can't wait to tell everyone what I saw, what will mommy think?"

"Go away!"

They both yelled making Hayden disappear making the door of the room forcefully close.

"Where were we? What the...!" Violet said surprised as Tate suddenly grabbed her and switched their places. He fully entered her again in one quick move, quickly building up a rythm again.

"Oh faster," Violet said drawing her knees up. She tilting her hips to get in a better position and moved her hips along with his.

"Fuck!"

Meanwhile...

"You won't believe who I saw back together," said Hayden as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh honey face it, Ben will always go back to Vivien, you got no chance with him," Chad said by the kitchen island, a glass of red wine at hand.

"I'm not talking about him, although he is back with Vivien, " Hayden said settling right across from Chad.

"But that's not my point." She quickly said. He raised an eyebrow his curiosity peeked a bit, usually all that Hayden talked about was Ben or something that related. 

"Travis and Constance?" he guessed.

"Tate and Violet" Hayden said slowly making sure to emphasize the names.

"What!?" He gasped raising his eyebrows in surprise "Norman Bates Jr and Elvira are back together."

"Yeah I caught them fucking and it was no reunion fuck either." 

"You don't say," Chad said. " No wonder I haven't bumped into Tate lately."

"Yea Ben had also mentioned briefly the other day that he hasn't seen much of Violet either," Hayden added. 

"Well, cheers to the couple I guess" said Chad raising his wine glass in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tate calm down," said Violet as she attempted to gently push a very horny Tate away. Normally she wouldn't have minded his behavior, but they weren't exactly in a very private area. They were in the kitchen a common destination for most occupants of the murder house. 

"But whyyy" he whined from where he stood behind her, trailing kisses down her neck. 

"We're in the kitchen,"she hissed but her words seemed to have no effect on his antics. 

"And," he said before kissing her lips. 

Violet opened her mouth to protest but Tate took that as a chance to sneak his tongue in. Violet stopped trying to complain and just gave into the kiss. 

He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up on the kitchen counter as things got more heated. Sliding his hand up her thigh and disappearing underneath her dress making her involuntarily shiver.

Tate was also surprised that she wasn't wearing any leggings, which at the moment made things so much easier. He parted her panties aside and moved his index finger up and down her slit before inserting it in her. 

Violet released a small sigh of relief at his intrusion. 

"One more" she said as he pumped his finger in and out of her. He added a second finger inside of her and not long after, a third one. 

"Ohh." She moaned and leaned into him placing her forehead on his shoulder. He curled his fingers inside her while his other hand worked on undoing his belt. 

"I can't wait any longer" he whisper in her ear as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching member. The counter was too high to do any actual fucking so he grabbed her waist and helped her down. 

Before he could do anything else she wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She proceeded to snake her other hand in between them and grasped his cock.

"Mmm" he moaned into the kiss. He then pulled apart to turn her around and pushed her against the counter. "Is this ok?" He asked her.

"Just fuck me already" she desperately said as she braced herself against the counter.

He pulled her dress up and pulled her panties down. Pumping his cock a few times before aligning it to her entrance. He was about to push in before...

"Ahh!" They both jumped at the sound of the scream. Looking up at a very horrified looking Vivien Harmon standing at the entrance of the kitchen. 

"Mom!?" Violet screamed jumping in front of Tate. Violet pulled up her panties as Tate quickly tucked himself back inside his jeans. 

"I-I'll just go" Vivien stuttered as she quickly excited the room. Leaving two very embarrassed and horny teenagers in the kitchen. 

A red faced Tate and Violet stared at one another for a few seconds before Tate cleared his throat and said, " So, are we going to continue or..."

Violet gave him a look of disbelief before rolling her eyes and walking away, disappearing in the process. 

"Wait for me!" Tate yelled disappearing after her.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had started out pretty good. .

Playing with Beau.

They had both gone up to the attic. Both had decided that spending some time up there would be nice. Plus hanging out with Beau was always a great thing. All three of them ended up playing with Beau's red ball just passing it around. 

"You know most of us in some shape way or form deserve to be stuck in here and suffer through this hell. But then their are few others like Beau who deserves so much better than this. 

"Yeah, I always used to think that, and it would always get me so mad, but then I realized something"

"And what is that," she said as she rolled the ball to Beau. 

"Ball!" Beau said clapping and catching the ball.

"Why get mad about something that doesn't even bother Beau, I mean look at him he's happy." Tate signaled towards Beau after receiving the ball.

"He totally deserves better, but for right now I'm content knowing he's happy" Tate smiled. 

"I guess I never saw it that way, about him not minding this place," said Violet contemplating what he said.

"Yeah" said Tate looking at Beau's direction.  
Violet took his distraction as a moment to chuck the ball towards his face.

"Hey!" he yell startled, the ball hitting him right in the side of his face. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Idk," she rolled her eyes."You were getting to emotional for my liking" she said with a small smile.

"Huh" he scuffed. "Oh really?" he said disappearing from where he was. 

Ha appeared right behind her. "I think you're not emotional enough," he said matter-of-factly, putting both his hands on her shoulders.

She turned her head to look at him with a look of disbelief in her face. "Is that so" she said.

"Yup," he said popping his p. "I think you need a kiss." 

"God you're so corny" she said shaking her head. 

"But you like it," he said whispering in her ear as his hand move her hair to the side. Then he proceeded to trail slow kisses in her neck. 

She fully turned around to face him,"I totally don't." She pressed on, but before he could say anything she pulled his face toward her and kissed him hard.

Things started to get more heated but not before they were interrupted by Beau yelling out "Play!"

Tate groaned, " Not right now Beau." Before getting back to what he was doing. But yet again beau interrupted them "Play ball! Play ball! Play ball!"

Violet laughed and Tate just sighed, before getting an idea. 

"You wanna go outside" his eyes shinning with pure mischief.

......

 

"Mmm, Violet you feel so good..."said Tate as he continued to slowly fuck Violet against the brick wall that was the Murder House.

 

"By god! dear children, have you no decency!" screamed a surprise Constance as she rounded outside by the corner of the house.

"Shit, fuck, mom!" yelled Tate, detaching himself from Violet and quickly tucking himself in. 

"Fuck me, I was just getting their," whispered Violet to herself. Banging her head back against the wall

"I swear children these days," Constance continued on. "Tate I thought I taught you better than this."

"Ugh, mom, can you just leave, what are you even doing out here," pressed on Tate.

"Young man what did I tell you about bossing around your mother. I suggest the both of you should proceed to go inside. I'm going to do some gardening."

"Ugh" Tate pressed his hands against his face, groaning in the process. " I swear I'm going to get some permanent damage."

"Come on let's go and see if we can find Hayden," Violet said pulling his hand leading him towards the house. 

"Hayden? What do you want Hayden for?" asked a very confused Tate.

"I'm too frustrated right now to fuck. And I'm going to take my frustration out by killing Hayden. Are you going to come?" 

"I love you so much" said Tate adoringly.

"I take that as a yes" Violet smirk, pulling him inside the house.

"Are we going to fuck afterwards?" asked Tate.

"Obviously," said Violet rolling her eyes.


End file.
